yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix
오드아이즈 라이트피닉스 | pt_name = Fênix de Luz Camarartista de Olhos Anômalos | es_name = Artistamigo Fénix de Luz de Ojos Anómalos | ja_name = オッドアイズ・ライトフェニックス | romaji_name = Entameito Oddoaizu Raito Fenikkusu | trans_name = Entermate Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix | image = PerformapalOddEyesLightPhoenix-LEDD-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Winged Beast | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | pendulum_scale = 3 | level = 5 | atk = 2000 | def = 1000 | passcode = 59762399 | pendulum_effect_types = Trigger-like | effect_types = Quick | pendulum_effect = When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy the card in your other Pendulum Zone, and if you do, Special Summon this card. | lore = (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Performapal" monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. | fr_pendulum_effect = Lorsqu'un monstre de votre adversaire déclare une attaque directe tant que vous avez une carte dans votre autre Zone Pendule : vous pouvez détruire la carte dans votre autre Zone Pendule, et si vous le faites, Invoquez Spécialement cette carte. | fr_lore = Durant le tour de chaque joueur : vous pouvez Sacrifier cette carte, puis ciblez 1 monstre "Potartiste" que vous contrôlez ; jusqu'à la fin de ce tour, il gagne 1000 ATK. | de_pendulum_effect = Wenn ein Monster deines Gegners einen direkten Angriff deklariert, solange du eine Karte in deiner anderen Pendelzone hast: Du kannst die Karte in deiner anderen Pendelzone zerstören und falls du dies tust, beschwöre diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung. | de_lore = Während des Spielzugs eines beliebigen Spielers: Du kannst diese Karte als Tribut anbieten und dann 1 „Künstlerkumpel“-Monster wählen, das du kontrollierst; es erhält bis zum Ende dieses Spielzugs 1000 ATK. | it_pendulum_effect = Quando un mostro dell'avversario dichiara un attacco diretto mentre hai una carta nella tua altra Zona Pendulum: puoi distruggere la carta nella tua altra Zona Pendulum e, se lo fai, Evoca Specialmente questa carta. | it_lore = Durante il turno di qualsiasi giocatore: puoi offrire come Tributo questa carta, poi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro "Artistamico" che controlli; esso guadagna 1000 ATK fino alla fine di questo turno. | pt_pendulum_effect = Quando um monstro do oponente declarar um ataque direto enquanto você tiver um card na sua outra Zona de Pêndulo: você pode destruir o card na sua outra Zona de Pêndulo e, se isso acontecer, Invoque este card por Invocação-Especial. | pt_lore = Durante o turno de qualquer duelista: você pode oferecer este card como Tributo e, depois, escolher 1 monstro "Camarartista" que você controla; ele ganha 1000 de ATK até o final deste turno. | es_pendulum_effect = Cuando un monstruo de tu adversario declara un ataque directo mientras tú tienes una carta en tu otra Zona de Péndulo: puedes destruir la carta en tu otra Zona de Péndulo y, si lo haces, Invoca esta carta de Modo Especial. | es_lore = (Efecto Rápido): puedes Sacrificar esta carta, y después seleccionar 1 monstruo "Artistamigo" que controles; hasta el final de este turno, éste gana 1000 ATK. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：もう片方の自分のＰゾーンにカードが存在する場合、相手モンスターの直接攻撃宣言時に発動できる。もう片方の自分のＰゾーンのカードを破壊し、このカードを特殊召喚する。 | ja_lore = ①：このカードをリリースし、自分フィールドの「ＥＭ」モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターの攻撃力はターン終了時まで１０００アップする。この効果は相手ターンでも発動できる。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 다른 한쪽 자신의 펜듈럼 존에 카드가 존재할 경우, 상대 몬스터의 직접 공격 선언 시에 발동할 수 있다. 다른 한쪽 자신의 펜듈럼 존의 카드를 파괴하고, 이 카드를 특수 소환한다. | ko_lore = ①: 이 카드를 릴리스하고, 자신 필드의 "EM(엔터메이트)" 몬스터 1장를 대상으로 하여 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터의 공격력은 턴 종료시까지 1000 올린다. 이 효과는 상대 턴에도 발동할 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = * Odd-Eyes * Performapal | supports_archetypes = Performapal | action = * Activates upon attack declaration * Activates if other Pendulum Zone is occupied * Tributes itself for cost | stat_change = Your monsters gain ATK | m/s/t = Destroys your Spell Cards | summoning = Special Summons itself from your Pendulum Zone | database_id = 12275 }}